habiticafandomcom-20200222-history
The Keep:Habitica Role-Play Challenges
The Habitica Role-Play Challenges guild (henceforth referred to as HRPC) was established by Habitica user Phantom818 in January 2016. Its aim is to run an RP-style “challenge series” featuring gamified tasks. If you have a challenge idea in mind, have a certain task category you’d like to see, or have interest in contributing writing or gems to future challenges, feel free to drop by. Types of Challenges *'Challenge Series:' This is challenge is made up of a series of smaller challenges (parts/chapters), spread out over a period of time. Each challenge features a list of gamified tasks, often tied to a specific theme. After each challenge (part/chapter) ends, a winner(s) will be declared. Once all of the parts/chapters have been completed, the combined winners will be put into a random drawing for the overall final gem prize. You don’t have to participate in all of a series' challenges to win the gems. However, you can be named a winner in more than one of the challenges (thus getting additional entries into the RNG grand prize drawing at the end). Check out past challenges or get caught up with current ones in The Archive. *'Chat RP Challenge:' The original challenge writer establishes a scenario (the location and particulars) at the start of each challenge. Then, the challenge participants will come up with a character they want to play within that scenario. Once everyone has done that, participants will be able to get into character and "RP," taking it wherever they want from there. At the end of the RP segment, a winner will be declared from among those who were active. The winner gets to come up with a scenario for the next Chat RP Challenge (unless they don't want to). Current & Upcoming Challenge Activity *Mass Effect: Spectre (5-Chapter Challenge Series) **(04/20/2016 - Challenge End) Chapter 3: Fire Team **Chapter 2: Pinnacle Station The door closes as you step through and let out a sigh of relief. Another grueling training session has come to an end. Just a few more days and it'll be time to get back to your ship. The good news is that the leave this opportunity afforded seemed to be just what the doctor ordered. Your skills are sharper than ever and you made some new friends along the way. As you ascend the steps following another successful simulation, you nod and flash a quick smile to the tech specialist, Ochren. The salarian simply smiles and shakes his heads. You've made quite a name for yourself over the past few weeks, breaking a few simulation records in the process. It turns out your uncle wants to talk to you about that. "Your time here's coming to an end and it's really been a pleasure to watch you conquer everything we've thrown your way. You had no problem with the obstacle course, proving your exceptional strength (@deviant_ambition). In the stealth scenarios I always knew what was coming, but you still found ways to surprise me with your perception (@Phantom818). I've also had to have a few conversations with some puzzled soldiers regarding the written exam scores. Turns out a few bruised egos couldn't handle being bested by your intelligence (@Ryffy). And finally, you just finished another survival scenario, so you know how those go... but, Ochren has really been impressed at your constitution (@LOKIOFASGARD) and ability to handle the waves of enemies we've thrown at you." The Admiral shuffles and quickly glances up toward the monitors in the far corner of the room. You can make out a shadow in the dim light near a station of monitors. "Oh," adds your uncle, "There's someone who'd like to speak with you." **Chapter 1: Prologue A "quiet" falls over the extraction ship as it slowly drifts away from Shanxi. After the siege of the past few days, this silence feels unnatural. Your mission was considered a success. You survived despite impossible odds. The data you secured should work wonders toward turning the tide of this war. These words come from your superiors, yet they don't seem as meaningful to you right now. You look down at the dog tags you collected on the planet's surface. Those few who live to tell the tale (@Rozencraft , @Snellopy, @Selene_ , @Ryffy , @Stephonee , @Phantom818 , @Skikkles , @Luzino) will remember the sacrifice of the brave men and women who fell during the siege. *Reactivating the Rangers (Multi-Chapter Challenge Series) **(03/28/16 - ???) Chapter 2: The Woods **Chapter 1: Camp @ketinka selected by RNG for the 2 gem prize. Good job, recruit! Current Writing Opportunities *Have four already made challenges, but they are not set up in a continuous story and the current writing needs to be merged somehow by an "editor"/writer to connect the pieces. *As always, any new ideas for challenges (or any new challenges themselves) are always welcome. Feel free to post in the guild chat or send a PM. Chat RP Challenge History Date: 12/19/15 - 12/24/15 (Beta Challenge held in The Archons Guild) Scenario: Upon hearing reports of a vast treasure, a group of Habitican pirates decided to do what pirates do... follow up on reports of a vast treasure! They set sail for what they thought would be an uninhabited island well west of Habitica. They were soon proven wrong. They barely had time to get on land before they were all captured by the tribe that inhabited the island. This island is made up of dense jungle, with many caves, and it rains a lot. As of the now, the pirates are all locked up in the basement of a large hut. There are sounds of merriment coming from above, leading them to believe there's some kind of celebration going on above. The pirates must find a way to escape and continue their quest for treasure on the island! Resolution: ''One pirate was not captured. As it turns out, the ship's cook Merzel (@MEmry) was left behind (yet again). One of the tribal elders, a man named Aron (@Phantom818) thirsted for adventure and was tired of how the young ones disrespected the old ways. While searching for the pirates' method of transport, Aron came upon their ship and started exploring it. He was soon met by Merzel and a couple of the pirates' pets (Pulcinel (@that_one_girl) and Poppycock) . They accosted the man and eventually got him to help free the shipmates. The pirates may have sailed away without the gold or treasure, but they kept their lives and gained themselves themselves a new friend.'' Category:The Armory Category:Guilds